Incantations
by yururin
Summary: Miketsukami Soushi is attacked by an unknown intruder on his way to meet Shirakiin Ririchou. He changes drastically, much to Ririchou's surprise. How will the two of them handle the sudden change in Soushi?


**呪い （まじない）Incantations**

**「偽り無し」True Colors**

Disclaimer: I do not own 妖狐×僕SS at all. Fujiwara Cocoa-sensei does.

* * *

_Ririchou-sama. I have something to confess to you.  
I have to tell you, but I do not wish to trouble you.  
What should I do?_

The afternoon sun was interfered by a fleeting sheet of white cloud. There was a dancing leaf in the middle of the chilly autumn wind. The cloud cover was affirmatively thin – it was the most apparent indication that the weather was perfect for shopping. I flipped open my smartphone; there was an incoming e-mail notification from the bookstore Ririchou-sama often frequents – the limited edition Halloween version letter set has been exclusively released for a preview sale. I scrolled down and caught a second glance at the image that was attached in the notification – the paper was colored in autumn colors of orange and red, and complemented well with embossed Jack-o'-lanterns. The horizontal lines were illustrated as brown twigs – just the sophisticated and adorable types Ririchou-sama loves. _Perfect timing._

I turned my wrist up so that the hands of the watch were visible – Ririchou-sama would be dismissed from school in three minutes. My eyes shifted to the area of my palms exposed by the black half-gloves that symbolizes my position as Ririchou-sama's SS – there was a glowing dark purplish semi circle filled with strange ancient scribbles on it. I tried to feel the outer perimeter of the circle with my fingers, but they sting the moment I reach the purplish hue.

_Ririchou-sama, what should I do with this?  
It was completely my mistake to help out that lady earlier._

"Oh, Miketsukami-kun. Are you okay?" Ririchou-sama was standing just forty centimeters away from me. Her dark raven hair and her deep amethyst irises stared into my soul with sincere concern. Her lips were drawn back a little as her sharp nose drew our proximity closer. Ririchou-sama was irresistibly adorable, like she always had been. I smacked my own brains back to my usual composure.

_No more fantasies!  
SS Mode, Miketsukami Soushi! _

"Welcome back, Ririchou-sama. Your absence for the past five hours has been utterly unbearable. I am eternally glad to have you back. Is there anywhere you would like to go, Ririchou-sama?" I tried to change the topic to the bookstore. My smile was flipped on like a switch. Ever since we made our feelings known to one another, it seemed like the two of us got even more sensitive with our observations of one another. I could tell immediately the moment Ririchou-sama decides to do something. Similarly, Ririchou-sama could sense when I wasn't saying the truth. For her to be able to see through a nine-tailed fox, Ririchou-sama is beyond brilliant.

"Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama decides to step even closer this time. We are now 10 centimetres apart. I have the urge to wrap my arms around her and sniff the nicely tugged hair behind her cute petite ears.

_Control, Miketsukami Soushi.  
Inhale deeply and all will be fine._

"You are not okay. Hmmph, are you trying to change the subject right now?" Ririchou-sama folds her arms and looks away, her eyes slightly melancholic for a second. I smiled – _she knows._

_Ririchou-sama remains as the only person to read my mind flawlessly._

"What is wrong, Miketsukami-kun? We promised, remember?" Ririchou-sama had to remind me again about our promise.

_We made a promise by the neighboring shrine that day.  
Three things.  
No secrets, no falsities, no pretense._

"No secrets, no falsities, no pretense. Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama waved her little pinky finger in front of me and smirked as if she was gaining some kind of authority over me. She's getting a lot more skilled in negotiating her way out of a nine-tailed fox recently - either that, or I am getting a lot weaker these days. I feel like I have been cornered aggressively, with no means of escaping the question. I try to conjure of a few alternatives, but I was tied down by _that_ promise.

"Ririchou-sama, I will tell you about it. Meanwhile, the bookstore sent me a notification about a new letter set…" I gave in a little. I decided to let Ririchou-sama know about the strange sign on my right palm.

"Place a reservation for me instead. We are heading home to Ayashikan right now. You will tell me when we are at the protected mansion, right? " Ririchou sighed out and headed into the black car.

"I will, Ririchou-sama," It seems to me that that was probably the best solution. I didn't want my issues to trouble Ririchou-sama, nor do I want her to miss the exclusive preview sale at the bookstore. I made an immediate call to the bookstore manager and appealed to place an order for Ririchou-sama. Without doubt, the Shirakiin name does work wonders in the human world – Ririchou-sama's reservation was placed, along with a few other goodies.

The tall and somber Maison de Ayakashi, or more familiarly known to us as the Ayakashikan, serves as a secret base to protect ourselves from the other demons when night falls. The demon clans sometimes do not see eye to eye on one another and they often clash swords with those minority groups in an attempt to dominate them. Ririchou-sama and I reside on both ends of the 4th floor, so that it is easier for me to reach her in the moment of emergency.

I followed closely to Ririchou-sama as we stood outside her room.

"Come in, Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama took out her card and flashed it at the door.

We also had another promise with one another the moment we started this relationship. Once the two of us enter either room on the 4th floor, we are no longer master and servant. She said with a lot of courage, " In this place, we are Ririchou and Soushi. You are not my SS, you are the person I confessed my feelings to."

Her straight and long hair danced the moment she opened the door and walked in. She turned around and waved for me to step in. Just by stepping in, Ririchou-sama is completely herself – the meek, slightly insecure, sincere girl. She's doesn't stop trying and is undaunted by failures.

"Hmmph, or would you prefer me to close the door on you?" Ririchou-sama demanded for me to step into the house, her right hand outstretched. My inner self sways to the way she tries to manipulate a cunning fox. It is almost futile, but it is irresistibly…alluring.

"Ririchou-sama!" I grabbed the hand and lifted the girl in my arms, closing the door with my hind leg. I could hear the ticklish giggle and I rubbed my nose across the nape of her neck.

"Stop that, Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama smiles and she started to run her bony fingers across my fringe – it feels electrifying.

"Now, Ririchou-sama. Stop doing that," I was smiling to her, but deep inside I was fighting this unknown urge to… kiss her.

"Or what?" Ririchou-sama taunts back with a naughty grin. She knows exactly which buttons to press.

"Or…I am going to kiss those fingers one by one," My smile was still on, but my right arm was free to grab Ririchou's wrist any moment soon. I took a peek at Ririchou-sama in an attempt to read her reactions – she was flushing red.

_Ririchou-sama, can you stop making my heart palpitate so quickly?  
My head is turning into a whirlpool soon.  
It's spinning so violently that it's going to lose control._

"S…Stop! Miketsukami-kun! I am Ririchou-sama! You promised to listen to my orders. If you break that, you'll swallow a thousand needles!" Ririchou-sama began to fluster and started struggling in my arms. It only made me want to gobble her up even more. Why is Ririchou-sama so adorable?

_All of a sudden, it happened.  
The sign on my palm began to glow even brighter.  
I could feel it piercing through my skin._

_The pain is excruciating._

"Urgh!" I started to lower Ririchou-sama as the pain amplified. It feels like a thousand needles jabbing into the same area at different rhythms but at increasing intensities of force. I was crouching in pain as Ririchou-sama rushed closer to take a look at my palm.

"This is what you wanted to tell me? This looks serious! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Where did you get it from?!" Ririchou-sama was anxious as she held me close to her. Her tears were starting to well up when I fell to the ground; her lips were quivering with fear. I know exactly what she's afraid of – losing someone to death.

_How could I tell you, Ririchou-sama?  
I do not wish to see your troubled face. I want you to be happy._

"I didn't want…to see you like this. You don't deserve to be sad," I replied her and rubbed away her tears with my left hand.

"You foolish fox! We promised! No secrets! I am here because I want to share this with you; I won't be a slightest tinge of happy if I am to see you here suffering alone!" Ririchou-sama cried out.

I was taken aback. Ririchou-sama would not be happy because I didn't allow her to worry about me? Why? Seeing her in tears really pains me. She's so fragile and it seemed to me that sadness could really shatter this beautiful little thing like a porcelain vase hitting the ground.

_I hadn't known about it back then, that I was actually being very selfish._

"I am so sorry, Ririchou-sama. Everything happened so quickly. I met this lady when I was fetching the car…" My voice trailed off weakly. I was getting breathless.

"She stuck…this talisman on my head and muttered something. I tried to dodge it but the talisman vanished before I knew it, and the mark appeared on my palm shortly after."

"You are a nine-tailed fox, Miketsukami-kun! Why didn't you change and got rid of her? She's just a mere human," Ririchou-sama rebutted – she disdained humans as they reminded her of how she was treated back at the Shirakiin residence.

_That was because, that lady said something before she turned offensive.  
She said your name._

"_Shirakiin Ririchou."_

I remembered she also said something else.

"I had to protect you. We were only 2 kilometres away from your school. The duel might bring in unwanted attention and put your life in danger," I struggled to stay awake.

"Foolish, you are so foolish. Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama started to cry again. She held my fingers close to her heart – it was beating in a very erratic way. I somehow feel a tiny bit of happiness darting across my body, when I see Ririchou-sama getting so worried about me. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. My vision began to blur – I could see 10 images of Ririchou-sama and it was complete darkness.

"_I need to test you."  
That's exactly what that lady said._

_Ririchou-sama…  
No secrets, no falsities, no pretense._

"Miketsukami-kun…Miketsukami-kun…," I could hear Ririchou-sama's voice ringing through my head. I woke up wearily to realize that my back was leaning against the couch. The look of relief flashed across her face as she saw me smiling back at her.

"Look, Miketsukami-kun! The mark disappeared by itself. Everything should be okay… " Ririchou-sama revealed my right palm to me. It's true, the palm was back to normal – not even a scratch could be found on it.

"I'll fetch you a glass of warm water," Ririchou-sama brushed her knees and scurried to the kitchen; while I stared at door to gather my facts back together. There wasn't any pain left. It seemed like the "test" was over. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen where Ririchou-sama was pouring the glass of water into a mug. I am feeling a little strange inside me as I watched her tip her toes slightly as she emptied the flask at a higher angle.

_Why am I not doing anything to help her?  
In fact, why am I savoring this scene so much?_

I reached out my hand and ruffled the back of Ririchou-sama's hair as I took the mug with my right hand. She was taken aback by the sudden skinship and panicked a while. She pouted unintentionally and asked me once more, "Are you really okay now?"

"Yes, I am," I replied Ririchou-sama with a nod.

_Hmm?_

I tried it once more. The words just wouldn't come out properly. I could not say "Ririchou-sama".

"Ri…richou…sa…" I struggled with a lot of difficulty as Ririchou-sama looked at me with a pair of clueless round eyes.

_I can't call her "Ririchou-sama" even when I am thinking of it._

_Somewhere deep inside me, I am longing to call her something else.  
Ririchou-san seems possible._

_Ah, don't look me with those eyes, Ririchou-sama.  
Those infinite vortexes are spellbindingly charming._

I leaned in and gave Ririchou-sama a peck on the lips. Her eyes widened as she covered her lips with her hands. She appears to be in a shock, but the blush on her cheeks and the smile that flickered across her lips in two seconds, told me otherwise. I chuckled – it's obvious, she wants it.

"What…What are you doing, Miketsukami-kun?"

_I don't know what I am doing either, but I am enjoying this so much.  
There wasn't a slightest bout of fear or disdain in me._

_I feel confident in what I am doing, and I am fully aware of it.__  
I love this. Being honest without holding back at all._

"Ririchou," I breathed out, smirking. Ririchou-sama gasped in horror upon seeing a sudden change in me. I did away with the honorific! I addressed her like how a real boyfriend would do.

_Ririchou?! I just called her Ririchou!?  
I did it! I've always wanted to call her Ririchou.  
Oh dear, her lips have just taken form into a very lulling full circle._

"I want to kiss those lips again," I carried Ririchou-sama in my arms and gave her another kiss.

_That's right.  
Those drugged lips of yours, Ririchou-sama.  
They are lethal, toxic and severely fatal._

_They turn me into a complete addict._

"What is happening, Miketsukami-kun!"

"No secrets, no falsities…" I walked towards Ririchou-sama's bed and tossed her onto it gently. I climbed up, without a slightest doubt in my moves and loomed over her.

"Most certainly, no more pretense," My heart was on the verge of exploding when I saw Ririchou-sama trying her best to touch my face. The moonlight was shining through the lilac curtains. I could see her smiling.

"Miketsukami-kun's true colors?" Ririchou-sama sat up and brought her face closer to mine. She closed her eyes and kissed my cheek. The sensation from her lips scorched my skin and I was wildly bewildered by her sudden boldness. Has she been waiting for me for along?

"Hmmph, I dare you to show it to me," She smiles as she replies me mischievously.

"I would love to, Ririchou-sama. But you have school tomorrow," I cautioned her, my brain is caught up in a frenzied mess. I definitely do not want her to attend school, but as her SS, sending her to school is part of my responsibility. My fingers ran across her hair, my eyes gazing down at her sharp chin.

_I love to lead people into answering something that I want them to say.  
It's a manipulation habit that foxes are born with._

"Then stay in this room tonight, Miketsukami-kun," Ririchou-sama pleaded as she unfolded the quilt. I slipped under the cover and gave her another kiss.

"As you wish, Ririchou-sama." I replied as I wrapped my arms around Ririchou-sama. The warmth from Ririchou-sama's petite frame is encircling my entire body, mind and soul – the heat is almost suffocating, but it lulls you into a comfortable slumber.

"_You are smiling," She said.  
_"_Of course, silly. I am always smiling when I am with you."_

"_No, I like this smile." She whispers back.  
_"_Miketsukami-kun, you are smiling from your heart now."  
She felt my chest with her palm._

_"It's beautiful," She snuggles closer to me._

_That's because happiness is overflowing everywhere, Ririchou-sama._

* * *

どーもです!  
This is yururin, who has just finished watching the anime!  
12 episodes is in indeed a tad short, but I loved it!  
I have also finished the manga, and am waiting for Volume 8!

Thank you for reading this fic! This is my first Inuboku SS fic~  
I just had the urge to write it when I was in the middle of the manga!  
I really loved writing about Soushi and Ririchou~ :)  
Soushi remains as my most favourite character.

I am not sure if Ririchou was portrayed correctly, but I wanted to give her this side that no one else but Miketsukami Soushi could see.  
I will check for reactions to see if I will continue, it might go up to about 5 chapters.

Please comment! I would definitely appreciate them! :D

xoxo  
ゆる凛


End file.
